


[Podfic] The Cape As Red As Blood

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Call Me When You're Sober (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Female-Centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Hyacinth awakened and knew immediately that her reign was ending. The signs had been there for days -- her dwindling appetite, the way she could no longer feel the imbalance of the land with every breath, the moments of total silence in her mind -- but she'd hoped to have a little longer.





	[Podfic] The Cape As Red As Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cape as Red as Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140795) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



This is an awesome story that reads like an original version of Little Red Riding Hood, with a kickass female protagonist. Canon knowledge not necessary (or you can view the entire canon in three and a half minutes on Youtube). 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/o8b8t3392c731cunb9mczl8blvee3hqj). Length: 1 h 23 m 25 s.


End file.
